


Envoy, Envoy

by Vagevuur



Category: Aura Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I am a great fan of spaces for e m p h a s i s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: A weird ass thing I wrote.The first three parts refer to my PC's; Maxi, Valentyne and Melaina. The last one refers to everyone's favorite villain; Reinhardt the Shadow Knight.





	Envoy, Envoy

Envoy, oh Envoy  
How have you fallen so far

Envoy, dear Envoy  
How did you survive all those scars

Envoy, little Envoy  
See all those devils fly

Envoy, my Envoy  
You know beauty has to d i e


End file.
